The Talk
by afaithfulwriter890
Summary: When Bella is pregnant with Edward's child and Edward is slowly pushing Bella farther away, Carlisle steps in to have a talk with him. Rated K  for swearing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the book series or the movie Breaking Dawn Pt. 1.**

* * *

><p>Edward stormed out of my office, slamming the door behind him. I stood there, waiting for him. I could hear Bella inside, already crying from his outburst. "Edward," I summoned him, trying to keep my voice steady. I didn't usually get angry with Edward—I tried to see things from his perspective, but at the moment, I was angry with him for treating Bella that way.<p>

He turned around and glared at me, his eyes black. We were all thirsty, and we were all suffering for Bella. None of us minded of course—Bella was a part of the family, and we protected our family no matter how dangerous it would be. Ever since Bella became pregnant with Edward's child, the werewolf pack we once fought alongside when the newborn army attacked were now our enemies once more with one purpose: to kill Bella's child, and ultimately in the process, Bella.

Edward blamed himself for everything. His guilt wasn't all uncalled for. In a way, it was his fault, but at the same time, it was wrong of him to take so much blame for something that was virtually unavoidable. But what was getting to me was the way he was treating Bella. I wanted so desperately to make him understand what he was doing to the poor girl. I honestly believed that he was ripping her apart just as much, if not more than the fetus was.

"Come here, please. I want to have a talk with you," I told him as welcoming as I could and motioned toward the open door to the bedroom Esme and I shared. Edward rolled his eyes toward the ceiling then stalked into my room and stood next to the bed, not sitting, but just standing with his back to me, his entire body rigid, and rooted to the spot he stood.

I entered behind him and closed the door. I decided to remain standing near the door, staring at his back. "Edward… I know you're upset—"

"Upset?" he demanded, outraged. He whipped around to face me, his black eyes burning with hatred and rage. "Yes, Carlisle, I am upset. That demon that I put inside her is crushing her from the inside out! You think that I can stop it? You that that anyone in this damn world can stop it? The love of my existence is going to die because she's too freaking stubborn!"

I let him rant and held my tongue. When he was finished I looked at my son's strained face. I knew that beneath all that rage, he was hurting. "My son… I know you are upset, but listen to me. You accuse Bella of leaving you because of this, but what are you doing by storming out? Edward, you're becoming a hypocrite with every moment you try to blame Bella. She is at fault to some extent, but the line needs to be drawn somewhere. You and Bella _are_ supposed to be partners, but what kind of partner are you if leave her in her darkest time? She needs you Edward, now possibly more than ever.

"Edward, she loves that baby. Do you know why she loves it? Because it's _your_ baby. I doubt that she would love it as much if it were Jacob's, or any other man's. She's trying so hard to keep herself together so you won't have to watch her suffer or cry out in pain. Can you imagine how much she's holding inside her? The baby might be breaking her bones and tearing her apart, but you're breaking her heart."

He didn't respond, but just gazed at the wooden floor of my room with bitter disgust. "You don't understand, Carlisle. If _Esme_ were on that goddamn hospital bed pregnant with _your_ child from hell because you were too idiotic to even think about using some form of protection, you'd be doing the same thing! You don't know what it feels like—that baby is killing my wife because of me! I basically killed her. Her number was up the day I met her… How many times did I almost lose her? How many times have I risked my life to keep her safe? Now, now, she's… she's willing to give all that up for this demon baby. She'd be willing to leave me so… so that abomination can survive!"

"She loves the fe—child, Edward," I tried to convince him. Even though it had caused a rift between Esme and me, I wouldn't call whatever was growing inside Bella child until I knew it was a child. We still didn't know what it was—a vampire, a human baby, a half-breed, or an all-out monster.

"More than me," he whispered his voice full of pain.

"No," I replied sternly. "Never. Bella loves you, Edward. She married you, and she needs you. She needs you to be there to help her and console her… To hold her hand and tell her everything's going to be okay. If it was Esme in the same position, I would be furious with myself, but I wouldn't let my self-hatred out on my wife. I would do anything I could to help her and save her. Bella wants you to be with her, and be a part of the… baby, and you just keep pushing her away."

He remained silent a moment longer. "How could anyone expect me to love it…? Or even tolerate it if it killed her?"

"Because it's a part of Bella too," I responded. I went over and rested my hand on his shoulder. "Please, just make the right decision. Make me proud."

I felt Edward's eyes on me as I turned around and left him in my room. I couldn't help thinking about Bella in the state she was in. Edward yelling like that and speaking to her in such a manner would not help her health at all. I returned to my office and went inside to find Bella still on the x-ray table, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, causing her to look up.

"Carlisle…" she said, wiping her eyes. "Do you want to run more tests?"

I shook my head. "No. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine," she lied. I could see that she was nowhere near fine—physically or emotionally. "Really, Carlisle. You don't have to worry. You've already done more than enough. Thank you."

"I'll try my best, Bella. To keep you alive. I'll…" I trailed off, unsure of what else to say. I wanted to tell her I'd spoken with Edward, but I feared that if I mentioned her husband's name it would only make her worse.

"Can you promise me something, Carlisle?" she asked suddenly, gazing at me with pleading brown eyes.

I stared back at her, wary. I wasn't sure that I could promise her what she wanted, but I would try. I'd fulfilled another dying woman's wish, and that's how I got my son. "It depends. What did you want?"

"Keep the baby alive… Please… Let him grow, and be happy… I… I want you and Esme to raise him and be his parents… I'll… I'll be gone and I know Edward will be… I just want to make sure he has someone… And don't let Edward do anything stupid," she said, adding the last part after a moment.

I smiled a little. "I can promise the first part. Esme will be honored that you asked us… but as for Edward and his stupidity, well I can't make any promises," I told her, earning a chuckle from the girl who was virtually all skin and bones. "But I'll try."

* * *

><p>AN: After the scene in Breaking Dawn Pt. 1 where Edward and Bella have the fight in Carlisle's office and Edward accuses her of wanting to leave him because she was willing to die for the baby, and storms out, Carlisle is waiting to talk to him.

Carlisle has a conversation with Edward, trying to convince him that his current attitude will only hurt Bella even more, and certainly not improve her condition. He then goes to check on Bella to make sure she was okay, and she gives him her "final" request.

I'm going to make one soon about Carlisle and Esme talking when the learn Bella's pregnant and Esme has nostalgia about her baby dying.

Anyway, I hope yo enjoyed! Please R & R! :D


End file.
